


Brushing in Circles

by beautifulconcordia



Category: Sarah Jane Adventures
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-25
Updated: 2013-04-25
Packaged: 2017-12-09 12:34:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/774243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautifulconcordia/pseuds/beautifulconcordia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick oneshot about Maria, Sarah Jane and a paintbrush. Inspired by two prompts I found, and M for the implication of sex. Femslash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brushing in Circles

She looks deep into Sarah Jane's eyes. Sarah Jane blushes a little, looking away from Maria for a split second. Maria reaches over, touching Sarah Jane's cheek with the palm of her hand.

'I love you,' she says, leaning in to kiss her gently. Maria loved the feeling of Sarah Jane's lips against her own. It felt exactly how she dreamed they would be. She had waited for this moment, and she finally got it.

'You were great,' Maria says, her finger tracing against Sarah Jane's sweat soaked skin. Snuggling closely, Maria buries her face in her chest. Maria revels in the feeling of Sarah Jane's skin against her own. She leans her face towards the nape of Sarah Jane's neck, and pushes back her hair. Gently she brushes light, soft kisses against her neck, and delights in the pleasure of hearing the sounds of Sarah Jane's whimpers and the deep guttural moans which came from her. Maria traces the indentations of her spine, her curves-she even explores them by running her hands against Sarah Jane's sides, her hands pausing to cup underneath Sarah Jane's breasts, still naked from their romp in her large bed earlier. Sarah Jane shudders with pleasure and Maria smiles.

'As were you, it was lovely indeed.'

Sarah Jane smiles, still trying to catch her breath after her reaction to Maria's touching her naked skin. Maria reaches for a stray paintbrush which happened to be left there, and surprisingly it was in Sarah Jane's room, sitting on her nightstand. Sarah Jane didn't paint or have any use for paintbrushes. Maria had to think for a second, and realized it was one of the paintbrushes Clyde left here when he came over the other day to show his new art kit that his mother had bought him as a gift for getting accepted to art school. She figures Clyde must have forgotten it, and left it there. Picking it up, she feels the bristles of the brush, and runs her fingers across the wooden part, smiling. These were some pretty good brushes, she thought to herself. Playing with it, she picks it up, and runs the dry paintbrush across the small of Sarah Jane's back.

'Mm…' Sarah Jane mumbles, upon feeling the dry bristle tickle against her back. Maria grins, and continues the action of running the paintbrush against her older lover's back, even tracing it up her spine. Turning to face Maria, she finds Maria laying there, paintbrush dangling between two of her fingers, a smirk on her face.

'That looks a lot like one of the brushes Clyde left here the other day when I asked him to touch up this spot on my wall,' she says, realizing that she most likely will have to buy Clyde a new brush, and not tell him how exactly his brand new expensive brush was used. Maria laughs, adding, 'Well, we'll have to buy him a new one wont we?'

Sarah Jane laughs, realizing Maria was really in tune to her thoughts. 'Of course, because we can't exactly say to him that we used his brand new expensive art tool against my naked body.'

Maria smiles, and says, 'So…you want me to stop playing with this paintbrush then?'

Sarah Jane shakes her head. 'Goodness, no…because…I kind of like it.'

Maria smiles, and continues happily brushing circles on Sarah Jane's back, as Sarah Jane stares off dreamily into space, sighing contently.

'We'll buy him a new one tomorrow, Maria love, but for now, please don't stop.'


End file.
